nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Challenger SRT8 392
The Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 is a facelifted and more powerful variant of the Dodge Challenger SRT8. With this version of the Challenger, Dodge increased the engine displacement to 6.4L (392 cu in) and adjusted the suspension for better handling. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Challenger SRT8 392 appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) following its reveal in the E3 trailer. It is a Muscle class vehicle, and is found in various Jack Spots in single player. It is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 47 in multiplayer. The SRT8 392 is one of the slowest muscle cars in the game due to a weak acceleration comparable to that of the Lancia Delta HF Integrale and sluggish steering. The lacking performance of the SRT8 392 is compensated by an excellent pursuit durability. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Challenger SRT8 392 appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as the starting vehicle for the player. It also has a NFS Edition which has an increased top speed and acceleration. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The Challenger SRT8 392 appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a racer vehicle. Racer It is unlocked for the racer faction upon the player completing any of the SpeedLists offered at rank 1. Once unlocked, it can be purchased for . ) |l4= SpellItOut|l4n= Spell It Out|l4r= Complete two Rank 1 Speedlists ( ) |l5= BurstingOut|l5n= Bursting Out|l5r= Complete three Rank 1 Speedlists ( )}} ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Challenger SRT8 392 appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a Muscle class car. Stock The Challenger SRT8 is a muscle class car that requires 10 epic blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; *Campaign - Chapter 4: Open Playground *Campaign - Chapter 7: Live Fast, Drive Young *Campaign - Complete Chapter 7 *Car Series - Complete Tokyo Streets: Chapter 4 *Car Series - Complete Tokyo Streets: Chapter 6 *Black Market *Upgrade Crate *Premium Crate *Chop Shop Receive 100 mechanic level XP by building up and 670 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. Snoop Dogg The Snoop Dogg Challenger SRT8 is a muscle class car that requires 10 epic blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; *Special Event - Snoop Dogg *Black Market ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Challenger SRT8 392 can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Challenger SRT8 392 appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its appearance in the reveal trailer released on June 2, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, race, and runner class dealerships upon completing chapter 4 - City Lights. Cold Rim The Cold Rim edition is unlocked upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. As a unique vehicle, it can not be altered with any visual customisation items, it can not have its paint and wrap modified, and can not be stance tuned. It can, however, be equipped with performance parts and vanity items. The House A modified variant is used by The House enforcers to pursue their targets. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Challenger SRT8 392 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Challenger SRT8 appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 3, which was released on September 3, 2019. Stock The stock Challenger SRT8 can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Gallery MW2012ChallengerSRT8392.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MobileChallengerSRT8392.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSRDodgeChallengerSRT8392.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (Classic Muscle Livery) NFSRChallengerSRT8392.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (Classic Muscle Livery) NFSNLChallengerSRT8392.png|Need for Speed: No Limits CHALLANGERSRT8SD.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Snoop Dogg) NFS2015DodgeChallengerSRT8.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015DodgeChallengerSRT82.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFSPB_DodgeChallengerSRT8_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSPB_DodgeChallengerSRT8_ColdRim_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Cold Rim) NFSPB_Dodge_Challenger_SRT8_House.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (The House) NFSE_Dodge_Challenger_SRT8_392.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_DodgeChallengerSRT8.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References